There is an ever-increasing need for full connectivity between the cockpit, cabin, and crew. Select systems known in the art may be able to meet certain requirements (e.g., with respect to availability, security, bandwidth, or the like) for a particular type of connection, but there is no single system that may be used across the board for multiple types of connections.
Overcoming the lack of a single system may include utilizing multiple antennas in separate installation. The multiple antennas, however, may result in increased capital expenditure, installation time, drag, and/or weight costs, which may reduce the profitability of operating the aircraft.